keep it short
by yorumexangel01
Summary: “You could either look or touch”Sakura gape at him. Is he serious? She should’ve just asked to see his masked face instead at least it wouldn’t feel wrong to do both. She pondered the question at hand. either sounds appealing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or its affiliated character.

This is written while being detained at Saturday school last Saturday, and sorry for the bad grammar.

"words"

'thoughts'

_Inner sakura_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Keep it short"

"Why?"

"Because I like it short"

"Well, too bad because I don't"

Kakashi scoffed at the young woman in front of him. He likes to keep things simple and short such as the Conversation, battle, training, eating, almost everything, except for sex and other stuff that is worth getting prolonged. He didn't mind being in a situation like this, just him and the beautiful young woman, all alone in the dark. Having a conversation with her was fun, but the conversation was just going in circles, it was taking pretty damn long for his liking.

"Well, Sakura, I like it short"

The woman looked at him. This is taking them quite some time just for 'this'. A lot of people prefer it long especially women, and so does she, but right now she wanted it long, like how it used to. She wanted to know his opinion, though it doesn't really matter because it's just a simple decision for her to make, she just wanted his insight on this. But for some reason him disagreeing with her and the rest of the people who prefer it long make her want him to change his mind. She had asked almost everyone she know about this, and they said that they like it long.

"But I like it long"

"Then do something about it to make it long" Kakashi tried to end the endless circle about this conversation.

"I see a lot of people who has it long" she said while wiping her sweat

"I prefer it short, that's _my_ opinion, keeping it long can be a nuisance" he continued.

The cramped space around them wasn't helping them breath properly. The both of them are supposed to be on a vacation when she decided to venture down the very old underground passage.

He ordered her to open up the hole for him. Unfortunately, she wasn't doing it the right way, which could cause pain in her part. He sighed; then motioned her to switch places with him.

"I don't really care about the length" he continues to shove at the hole.

"Well, why? Its length is important."

"Sakura, why are you even asking me about the length?" he asked her somewhat frustrated after getting interrupted doing Sakura's sloppy job. She did it what she's asked to do, but her performance was so sloppy that even a twerp can't fit in. He has to make that hole big to make things easier for him.

The 24 year old woman pouted. For her, length _does_ matter. Though he had said that he prefer it short, it doesn't mean that he doesn't want it long. After a few moments, His words sunk in her brain. She felt her face heat up, tinting her face a deep shade of red. For some reason her line of thoughts about her HAIR length switch to the _length _of something that doesn't even have nothing to do with her hair or what they're talking about.

Their conversation about her hair length had somewhat gave her and her inner self something to talk about. Though from the looked of the copy ninja, it seems that he is not choosing his words right. They are not on the same page anymore. He is there answering her question truthfully and here she is, thinking of something perverted.

'Damn, he's the perverted one here. So why oh why, I'm the one having these perverted thoughts' she thought.

_Considering you and your steamy dreams about him every night, I wouldn't be surprised to see you getting all wet with just looking at his coc—inner Sakura didn't finish her sentence Kakashi's voice cut her_

Kakashi was getting frustrated. He was shoving in and out of that hole but it seems that the hole is not getting any bigger.

"Sakura, something is wrong with your hole. It's shallow and small. No matter how much I try to make it bigger, it seems that my effort has no effect. You don't expect me to fit in here do you?" he said without even thinking how wrong his words sound.

If it's even possible, Sakura turned a shade darker. She didn't reply. And it didn't help her much that her 'inner' self was also thinking about Kakashi's length and what he could do with it and where he could place it. And now the copy ninja gave 'inner' Sakura something else to think of and to laugh at Sakura.

_I never imagined him saying dirty words; it's such a turn on 'inner Sakura' said and nodded her head._

Sakura couldn't believe her inner self just said that.

Looking at the hole that Sakura created few moments ago after they got entrapped by the collapsing walls in front of him, he assumed that he couldn't make it any bigger. Sakura can't use her monstrous strength to punch a big hole into the wall, because if she does, then they'll be buried here alive. That's why he was shoving whatever he could shove in to the only hole in the walls that entraps them to make it bigger.

He didn't hear her reply, not that she has any.

He couldn't fit in the hole and so he summoned Pakkun and ushered him to get help from Konoha. It will take Pakkun 1 ½ hour to get there considering how fast the little pug is. The pug rushed out to get help for his master. Now, they have to do something to keep the little cave from collapsing. They have 3 hours before help comes.

He turned his attention back to his ex-student, and now mission partner Haruno Sakura. He was so focused on making the hole big for him to pass through that he got lost on what they were talking about few minutes ago.

"So where were we?" he asked as if she just told him a very long story that he couldn't keep up, despite having said nothing after he asked as to why the length is important. He looked at her and then raised a silver brow. She looks like she's having an inner turmoil. She avoided looking at him in the eye, afraid that he could read what was going through her perverted mind.

She hasn't even said anything when he said

"You're such a pervert Sakura"

He lay on the ground after getting tired of crouching for so long. He smirked at her reaction to his words. He has 3 hours to kill so he will just do so by picking on the poor kunoichi in front of him. The said kunoichi panicked. She stiffened a little, a whisper in her head said 'he could read your mind'. Gulping the lump that had suddenly formed on her throat she said

"Who reads porn day in day out in the public in here?"

"It may not be you my dear, but I'm not the one whose looking at someone's nice ass" he retort.

"What? – I… I am, I am…" she stuttered. Unfortunately she really was looking at his ass while his back was turned, talking to his pug. "I am not" she finished, her face flushed red.

He chuckled slightly. He just said it to get a rise out of her. Like he'll know whether she's looking or not anyways since he was so determined to get them out of there that he got lost on what were they talking about minutes ago. He didn't mean to be rude for not following as to where their conversation were heading but he needed to kind of get out of there already because he is starting to feel 'the call of nature'. But since he couldn't fit in into the hole, he'll just have to hold it till they're out in the open.

"So what would the length be?" he asked out of nowhere.

The kunochi almost chocked on her own saliva as she heard the words out of his mouth. Her face turned so red that a ripe tomato would be put into shame as her thoughts were now back into the gutter. Unfortunately she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to not think of anything dirty.

"What is _your_ length?" she said in curiosity. Her voice was calm, but the tone was somewhat… sultry

Oh no! No, no, no!!! She screamed inside her head while her inner self roared in laughter. She didn't just ask that out loud.

Whoa!!! Whoa!!! Whoa!!!

The copy ninja was so shocked that he choked on his own saliva like Sakura moments ago. Where the hell did that just coming from? And Sakura was the one who said that too! He was pertaining about their conversation about her hair length. He wanted to know if she had decided on how long she wanted to grow her hair back. And now she's thinking about his activities in his bed? How the heck did talking about hair length change to his cock's length?

"Pardon?" he stuttered a little, asking to make sure he heard her right.

He was sure that she was talking about his manhood a moment ago but he went along nonetheless. This is Sakura in front of him. The pure, innocent Sakura who wouldn't dare ask a man how long his cock is. Would she?

Sakura, on the other hand was so embarrassed that she hoped that she would disappear magically. It seems that her inner self is not her strongest ally anymore.

'Happy thoughts Think of happy thoughts!!!' she said to her self repeatedly like a mantra

"I mean… your hair length" she said trying to correct herself and rid of herself the though of hard flesh of the man in front of her. Inner Sakura snickered

_His hair length down there could be the same as the length of his cock, inner Sakura chirped in._

'Shut up before you put me into more embarrassment than I'm already in' she said to her inner self. She then imagined Kakashi's lower part to be hairy and bushy which already..is?

"Maybe 7-8 inches" he said shrugging a little

_Wow that's big_, _inner Sakura said in amazement._

"Is that even big?" she asked to inner Sakura. Unfortunately she said it out loud that it seemed that the question was for the jounin next to her. Kakashi's eye widens a bit. There it is again. That tone in her voice.

"I mean that long…no…I mean...argh!!!" she said in frustration as she pulled on her own hair.

He couldn't hold it anymore. He laughed at her obvious perverted ness. But he wondered a little, she's not this perverted in public, not that there are anyone else around them.

"This is your entire fault" she whispered

"Why is that?" he asked curiously as to why it became his fault.

"While we were talking about my hair length, you didn't pick you're words right, so it came out dirty"

"What did I said?" he asked her. He couldn't remember talking dirty to her because he was focused on something else. He wouldn't talk dirty to her.

"Your words alone are dirty enough to even think about how dirty you can get when you're in bed" she said. She didn't say anymore, because if she open her mouth once more and tell him exactly what he had said, she'll just embarrass herself in front of him.

He tried to recall what he just said while they were trapped inside. And then he remembered his exact words. He blushed at the memory. He did talk dirty to her. Though unintentionally.

"You …and the length…and the hole being shallow and small" thing she said in her small voice

"I was….I wasn't talking about your hole… I meant the hole that you made" he blushed as the words flew out of his mouth.

Great, the great copy ninja just screwed himself.

There was a pregnant pause. And the air between them suddenly becomes awkward. They avoided looking at each other to avoid saying anything stupid.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to talk like that" he said as he glances into her.

"Apology accepted, you didn't actually said anything dirty till you asked about my hole." She said as she looked into his eyes. A smirk formed his masked face.

"So you're the one who's thinking dirty in here" he plopped him up with his elbow. He then continued. "For a moment there I though I was the one who's being dirty."

She then got irritated at him "well…." Damn, he's right. In all truth he was just talking back to her. It was just her inner self that was being a pervert, but her inner self is her as well. Thinking about the length of his hard flesh below his waist leads to other thoughts that she shouldn't be thinking in the first place.

"You're the one who's talking without even thinking what your words are" she reasoned out.

"Well, you're the one who's thinking about other stuff that has nothing to do with the conversation" he argued back.

"Well, maybe the reason you insist keeping everything short is because your _thingy_ is short."

"What thingy?" he asked. Then it dawned to him what she meant by that.

"My thingy is not even that short" he said to her

"How short are we talking about in here?" she asked him. As a medic, she had seen quite a lot of male parts in various length and width. Some had amazed her such as naruto. Though she had pounded him through the white walls of the hospital, she couldn't pound the image into pieces to throw out of her mind.

A devilish smirk formed on his masked face.

"You have an option" he said as he sat up from his position. Her nicely arc brows rose up in curiosity. What is he up to?

"And that would be?" she asked as she intently looked at him. He just smiled; he knows that Sakura had seen a male organ before, so she would definitely compare his to the previous ones. He said

"You could either look or touch"

Sakura gape at him. Is he serious? She should've just asked to see his masked face instead; at least it wouldn't feel wrong to do both. She pondered the question at hand. She can look but she can't touch, and vise versa. Either sounds appealing. Her thoughts wandered off as she envisions different scenarios in her head.

"You only have 2 hours to decide though" he said as he pulled out his copy of icha icha paradise.

His words cut through her thoughts. 'It'll be a long 2 hours' Sakura though as she started to weight her options, not wasting any second.

He grinned underneath his mask. This should be interesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: sorry if the grammar is bad, the story was somewhat altered because while I was typing this, the story outline was in my head so when my sister occupied the PC I kind of forgot the plot. Anyways…I hope you enjoyed this and review. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for those who reviewed. They really made me very happy. Don't forget to review, tell me what you think about this piece. Oh…btw, this chapter is dedicated for all of you.**

**On with the story**

"**Words"**

'**Thoughts'**

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

Sakura started to perspire. 30 minutes had passed and yet she couldn't decide whether to touch or look. The man sure is a genius for giving her such a hard time. Why can't she do both? Looking at it would lead to other things, and so does touching. So why choose between the two? Maybe he's playing hard to get. Or more precisely, He's just hard to get in his pants. Not that it's really that hard.

'Damn you kakashi and your brain' she bitterly thought

Maybe she could fool him into doing both. Nah! It's kakashi, and when he gives you a choice you could only pick on what's given. Though, he didn't exactly say that she can't do both. But the word either was there. Maybe she really should've asked him to see what's underneath that mask of his. To hell with it, he might have a dick as big as a cucumber but his face could be as sour as Maito Gai. But that couldn't be! Seeing the way Ayame and her dad blush at the sight of his face, he couldn't be anywhere near hideous. The ramen girl even started flirting with him after that, offering him free ramen and some more. There should be a way for her to secure that offer of his. She thought of scenarios for each choice. Maybe she should ask him instead if she could do both, but that will prove how naughty she have been. There's no way she could pull out an act that will let her explore his body, unless…

She smiled deviously. A light bulb lit up inside her brain. Those options he gave her would be used later, but now she must unsure that she'll have the opportunity to be able to do both. Inner Sakura crackled in laughter. Today is the day she'll outsmart the copy nin.

Kakashi had pulled out his trusty icha icha book after he gave her the option of either touching or looking. He enjoyed the frustrated look on her face. Though he himself would've been in the same predicament as hers if a gorgeous woman gives him the option to either look or touch her breast, still, he wouldn't make it easier for her. He wanted her to think about it. About the situation and how their actions will affect them both.

As much as he wanted to protect what they have right now, the fact that there's a woman like her with him, alone in a dark place like this makes it very hard for a man, like him, to ignore the urge. The self control that he's very well know for seemed to had disappear the moment he implied a view or touch of what he could offer to her. After all, 2-3 hours isn't enough for him to have sex. That's how great his stamina is. Well, at least he didn't jumped her, and screw her brain out by giving her a mind blowing piece of his ass… or crotch.

In other words, he didn't fuck her right then and there.

If he could control the urge to pee, he could control the urge to fuck, at least for the meantime.

He told himself to sit back and relax. There's not even a guarantee that she'll pick either. After all, it is Sakura. She might even take this as one of his dirty joke and dismiss it or if he's not lucky she'll punch him straight in the face and send him straight to konoha graveyard.

The said woman started to chuckle deviously. He lowered his book and turned to look at her. Her chuckles turned into a roar of endless evil laughter that rivals the snake sanin. What the hell is wrong with her? Whatever she's up to, he'll be on the other end of it.

He gulped a lump that had magically formed in his throat and then sweat dropped as the young woman in front of him made a squeezing motion of a sort in her hands.

"Uh…Sakura?" he said, his voice somewhat low.

The said woman just kept on laughing evilly, her hands in mid air in a gesture of a squeezing form, like twitching. She was lost in her daydream of what she's about to do to kakashi that she didn't even hear him nor see him move.

'Should I take it that she had decided on her course of action' he thought. 'Well, she better not squeeze my friendly, manly length down here way too hard' he looked at his crotch and then grimace at the thought of how much pain he would be in if she squeezes hard. As much as squeezing can bring pleasure, so does pain. Sometime she doesn't realize how monstrous her strength is. His face turned into a horror one as he remembers how strong she is. He got scared of what will happen to his thingy. If she doesn't handle his thingy very well she might just bust it.

'She might get way too excited and forget to control her strength'

He started to sweat bullets. Maybe he should've not given her an option and just went straight down to business of getting into her pants, or whatever she's wearing. She could've been plotting his thingy's demise as he sat there. His friend below his waist has a lot to offer. And that friend of his wouldn't be crippled anytime soon. He has not even reach the age of forty, he's still way younger than jiraiya, he's still ways off to be in his 70's or 80's, or to even use a cane.

He then started to condemn his perverted-ness. If something happen to his cock he's only to blame. Panic rose inside of him as he tries to figure out a way to get out of this predicament. He'll just approach her in a different way that won't harm him. That is if he gets out.

He had said those words to her to get some pleasure, not torture!!!

The "call of nature" then decided to call him out once again. Oh, this deviously gorgeous woman could really cast fear among men. When did she turn out to be such a vixen?

Sakura's evil laughter subsided as she started to regain her composure back. She got carried away thinking of what is about to happen, and beyond. She looked to her former sensei only to see him inching away from him, closer to the wall.

"Uh…Kakashi sensei?" she asked, a little worried

"Hi Sakura! What's up?" he asked nervously.

Sakura saw the nervousness in him. Why is he being nervous all of a sudden?

"Well, I have reached my verdict" and with that his doom is sealed.

His instinct told him to just bust his way out of the small cave that entraps them and run to save his manly length. She said verdict. What is she, a judge? Is she implying a court ruling?

He gulped once again as she crawled her way towards him. His Back and head hit the wall. He was cornered. Her hands stroke the side of his face, then down his chest, to his stomach and then stop on top of his pants.

"And that would be?" he asked, praying to every kami there is, hoping that it wont be a touch.

She retracted her hands from the waist band of his pants and then closed her eyes. She undone the tie on her hitaite and then put the cloth on her eyes to serve as a blind fold. But before she completely covers her sight, she said in her sultry voice

"Pants off sensei"

He sighed. There's no way he'll be able to escape her. He told himself

'Let her do what she wanted to do, but if it feels that it (or she) may get out of hand, just stop it. Do whatever it takes, kick her or shove her or you foot on her. You can do it kakashi!!!'

"No peeking Sakura" he said as he lowered his pants, somewhat defeated.

He had forgone wearing boxes that day, well at least its one less clothing he had to shed. Sakura smirk at his words. After this, he'll be asking for more, if not, she could still claim what he has to offer, after all what she's about to do is not listed in the choices. So technically she hadn't taken what he had offer to her.

His pants pooled on his ankles. His rear could feel the rough yet cold exterior of the floor. Sakura placed her hands on his legs and run it up and down. He shivered slightly at the contact, pleasure starting to build up inside him. Her fingers inched closer to his goodies. He braced himself for the inevitable, waiting for her fingers to encircle his length.

'Maybe I should've just given her a choice between smelling and looking' he thought, that's a lot safer

But what he didn't expect was Sakura warm breath between his legs. She kissed the top of his length. 'What the…' before he could think of anything else, his length was engulfed by her mouth. He shivered as his back arched a little. He considered her touching him, looking at him, to hell with it even smelling, thought he doubt that it will benefit him very much, but he didn't expect this.

Anyone who is smart enough would choose seeing rather than smelling. And besides, if he had given her those choices, what would he do if she chooses the sight seeing? Cover her nose? Like smelling his crotch would benefit her. But the option he gave to her was to either touch or look. And she did neither.

'Well, at least I don't have to worry getting my manhood squeezed to death'

As he was about to enjoy the sensation another realization dawn him 'she could bite my length off!!!'

His leg started to shake a little. Sakura must've done great job as she hit a spot that made him moan a little. He groans as pleasure invaded his senses, his eyes shut as the fear off getting his cock chopped off flew away. Sakura continued her ministrations on kakashi's thingy, as she calls it. She stopped and then looked up at him, though she couldn't see him.

He cracked his lone eye open. Why did she stop? She looked at the innocent looking woman between his legs. Though any woman wouldn't be called innocent if she's placed in between a man's spread legs. Her lips partly open.

"You're shaking a little" she said, licking her lips

"You're hands are cold" he said, it can't be helped; the fall breeze was starting to change into a lot chillier.

She looked back down, as if looking at his bulge, though she can't really see it.

'_He sure is big' inner Sakura interjected_

'He Sure is' she thought. His length can't fit in her mouth. The urge to touch him intensifies, though she wont succumbed to it, or else she'll lose his offer.

"kakashi"

"Hmmm" he hummed

"Do you by any chance a virgin?" she asked innocently

He chocked a little. What the heck? Where the hell did that came from? Him? A virgin? O please…

He chuckle at her words

"Why you ask?" he said, curious to why she's asking him such a question

"Well, you seemed a little frighten or nervous back there. I expect it to be myself, not you" she said

'Oh… that's why' he thought. He then chuckled once again

"Sakura, my sexual experiences are as old as you, maybe older" he said

"Figures" she interjected

He almost bit his tongue. Is she implying that he's ancient? He'll show her that he's an experienced man rather than old, because old people have limitation when it comes to intercourse. And his still in his early 30's!!! That's not old…

He placed his hands on the side of her face as she lowered it back down continuing where she had left of. And so, the feeling of intense pleasure growing inside of him went back.

"If only you realize your own strength is, any man would be…" he mumbles under his breath. He couldn't finish his words as he is somewhat distracted to the ecstasy she's making him feel.

Sakura heard him but his words didn't make sense to her. And so she dismissed it and moved a little faster. Chills ran down his spine, and a tingling sensation started to build up on his length. But that tingling seems a little bit different. Goosebumps marred his skin. He shivered a little, a foreboding feeling made its way to him. For some reason, the tingling sensation will bring chaos.

He thought what it could be

Tingling, tingling, and tingling. And like a bell that has been jiggling, it rang to him

He needs pee….

'Oh…shit'

He'd been holding it out since they got trapped inside. And that was some time ago. his bladder must be full already.

"sa-ku-raaaaaaaaaaa" he tried getting her attention. Unfortunately, her attention is focused on the lower part of his body. He groans again. His self control is being tested once again.

The last thing he wanted to do is to release the contents of his bladder to her.

"Keep it short" he said between gritted teeth. She just smiled, unsure whether he's referring to the conversation that had led them to this position, or the way her mouth stroke him.

"sa-ku-raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" a voice called. Sakura stopped on her ministrations. That voice sure does not belong to kakashi. She looked straight to where kakashi is.

"There here" he said, she just nodded

_Damn! That fast already? They ruined it!!! Inner Sakura grunted_.

She was about to take off the blind fold when he stopped her. His hand closed in on her wrist. She halted

"Wait" he said and then pulled his pants back up. He then took of her blind fold and handed her the hitaite.

Rubbles from the ceiling started to fall down. Naruto's voice called out once again. Both jounin looked at each other. They started to fix themselves, ridding themselves of any evidences of their little session.

As the walls and ceiling started to crumble, Sakura stood up in her full length. Lights of the morning sun seeped at the cracks and holes that marred their little cage. It way the morning light casts down her skin gives her a beautiful glow

"Sensei" she playfully called, thought their relationship of being sensei and student ended 12 years ago.

He looked up at her from his crouching form.

"Keep your hair short" he said "I like it better that way"

She smiled at him. So…it will be short then.

"I will, As long as you keep yours short" she said. Their eyes locked on each other. He tilted his head. He couldn't quite follow her. Her gaze linger from his face and then down to his crotch. He followed where she was looking at, his eyes widen a little, like saucers, and then her eyes went back to his face. He then realized what she had meant by that. Her lips uttered the words that would made him blush as red as her tank top

"You need a trim"

**Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review. I like reading them. It's already 6 10 am and I haven't slept yet. So I must leave this chapter here so kakashi could think just how short he needed to trim his hair down his waist. Sakura, you're so evil.**

**I promised to finish this chapter for ifitwasnt4kakashiIwouldloveyou, and so here it is. Sorry for any grammar errors and misspelled words. I'll check it later when my batter is refreshed. My brain cells are dead from the lack of sleep. Until next time!!!**


End file.
